


Kiss My Ar**, Potter.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Potter’s bold flirting with him at ministry functions broadcasts the Savior’s desire for a different type of arse-kissing, and Severus’s initial resistance is wavering.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 28
Kudos: 165





	Kiss My Ar**, Potter.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teryarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teryarel/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Teryarel, since today is her birthday, and I'm hoping this drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, Teryarel! May your day, and year, be merry. ❤️

**Title:** **Kiss My Ar**, Potter.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100 ( LJ, DW ) prompt challenges #69** **5** **: Royal** **.**  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
 **Summary:** Potter’s bold flirting with him at ministry functions broadcasts the Savior’s desire for a different type of arse-kissing, and Severus’s initial resistance is wavering.

**Kiss My Ar**, Potter.**

Severus recognizes the wave of foolish simpering that signals Potter’s arrival. Despite his disdain for blatant arse-kissing, Potter gets the royal treatment everywhere.

Potter’s bold flirting with him at ministry functions broadcasts the Savior’s desire for a different type of arse-kissing, and Severus’s initial resistance is wavering.

Potter wants him.

The man’s extreme case of Gryffindoritis means he probably pampers his lovers rotten. Severus has never been pampered. Does he want to be?

“Headmaster, would you-

“Yes.”

Potter blinks. “Er-

“Go ahead. Kiss my arse, Potter.”

“Snape!” Potter gasps, scandalized.

Severus rolls his eyes. “Fine. You may kiss _me_ first.”  
  



End file.
